Shy
by weareshining
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Haruhi hadn't found music room 3? If she hadn't broken the vase... or joined the host club? Hikaru x Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

_Ever wonder what would happen if Haruhi hadn't found music room 3?_

_If she hadn't broken the vase... or joined the host club?_

_Hikaru x Haruhi :)_

Haha, hey.. it's my first fanfic :) Please go easy on me! I hope you enjoy, though.  
Just so you know.. it isn't much like the manga/anime :l  
I'll probably have a few OC's too!

**Chapter 1: My First Day**

**06/ 07/09**

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

"Wow, I cannot believe I've made it into such an elite school." Looking around, it's so beautiful... and quite peaceful. I sat down under a nearby tree, escaping the blazing hot sun. "Ah, that's better." I wiped the sweat from my forehead and peered around. There were rich kids everywhere. Giggling and chatting away. "What is this? It doesn't even feel like school." Hmm... when does class start again? "Everyone is so carefree..."

* * *

**In Class**

"Please quiet down, everyone. Take your seats and I will begin to take attendance." called Tatsuki- sensei. (A/N: Just randomly chose her name!)

...

"Hikaru Hitachiin?"

"Hai."

"Kaoru Hitachiin?"

"Hai!"

...

"Haruhi Fujioka?" ... No answer. "Is Haruhi here today?"

Everyone looked around. "Umm, who IS Haruhi Fujioka?" asked a girl named, Inoue.

"Oh dear, she's our new student! I forgot to tell you guys about her." said Tatsuki- sensei, with a worried look on her face.

"I wonder if she's lost... this is really not good." She chewed on her finger nails.

"Tatsuki- sensei? I'll go and look for her if you'd like..." volunteered Hikaru.

Of course he was just taking this chance to get out of class... but it was reasonable. "Hikaru..." whined Kaoru, "Don't leave me... please."

Every girl in the class screeched with excitement.. including Tatsuki- sensei.

"Ah hem!" choked out their sensei, clearing her throat. "Yes, Hikaru... if you'd like. From what I hear she has short brown hair."

"Great." he said, getting up. Kaoru looked at him, pouting. "Kaoru... I'll be back soon."

* * *

**Outside: Haruhi's P.O.V.**

"..uhi.." called a voice in the distance. "Haruhi!"

I slowly fluttered open my eyes. Rubbing them, I wondered where I was. I then put on my glasses.

"AHHH!" I screamed, shocked by a boy 2 inches from my face. He had orangey- brown hair & mischievous smirk on his face.

"Ha! So you fell asleep..." Huh? I did. Wait, what time is it? I looked down at my wrist... no watch.

* * *

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

Wow, she's pretty cute. Maybe because she's sleepy. Hmm, checking for the time, eh...?

"Umm, sorry, but what time does... or did... class start?" she asked, with a surprisingly soft, clear voice. Her cheeks were slightly pink.

She's so cute... shall I take advantage? "An hour ago." I lied.

"HEHHH?!"

So, so cute... even when she's freaking out. My lips twitched into a smile.

"Just kidding. Well, follow me then."

She looked really confused, but did as she was told. I decided that this was a chance to see another expression.

I grabbed her hand, smiling at her with my cutest face. Her mouth hung open and she turned cherry red.

I squeezed her hand, turning away and speeding my pace. All I could hear from behind me was a cute girl sputtering nonsense.

The one thing I have noticed though... is that she doesn't have a school uniform. Her clothes were.. utterly horrific. She almost looked

male... despite her big brown eyes & cute facial features. She also had a slender body and flat chest. WHOA, what am I thinking... pervert.

* * *

**Back In Class**

"Class, please allow me to introduce our new student, Haruhi Fujioka." smiled, sensei. "Please introduce yourself, Fujioka- san."

"Hai, sensei. My name is Haruhi... please take care of me." she said, smiling brightly.

Kids were chatting, staring, glaring, and giggling as Haruhi made her way to the empty desk. Right in between Kaoru & Hikaru... the twins.

"Uh.. umm.. hello again" she stuttered.

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Ugh, what's with me? I'm usually not this shy! I'm not girly. I don't STUTTER. This is all just so embarrassing.

Thank god Hikaru told everyone I was lost... and not that I fell asleep. I can only imagine the laughs that I'd get if he had told the truth.

I hope I make some friends. Maybe Hikaru will be my friend... but then again, friends might get in the way of my studying. (A/N: Haruhi... B) Nerd !)

* * *

Okay.. so that's it for the first chapter.  
I know it's horrible :( I'm so sorry..  
I accept your criticism!

I'm also sorry it's so short. I'll make the second chapter longer .!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Thanks for all of the sweet reviews..

they made me super happy :D

**Chapter 2: My Second Day**

**06/11/09**

* * *

"Haruhi, dear!" called her father from the kitchen.

"It's time to wake up!"

She rolled over onto her side, snuggling up to her cozy, blue blanket.

'I really don't want to get up...' she thought. Being the good girl she was, Haruhi sat up anyway and reached for her glasses. The sun shown brightly from her half open window, her curtains fluttering in the soft wind.

Haruhi took a deep breath, preparing herself for a new day at Ouran.

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Today I tried to get out of the house as soon as possible. If it were my decision I would have just skipped breakfast... but my father obviously wouldn't have allowed that. After falling asleep outside yesterday, I wanted to show people that I am smart enough to find my way around the school. Smart enough to do it on my own. If I hadn't fallen asleep... I could have.

I made my way down the sidewalk watching the Sakura flutter in the quiet breeze.

'Wow... how beautiful! I bet today will be a wonderful day. I'm feeling great.'

My thoughts were interrupted at the honk of a horn. I immediately turned my head in the direction it came from. There, with the window rolled down, sat Hikaru. With that mischievous look he seemed to always wear.

* * *

"Would you like a ride to school, Hime?" asked Hikaru, smirking.

Haruhi studied the long black limo, thinking of all of the stares she would get if SHE, a commoner, arrived at school WITH Hikaru, and possibly Koaru, inside a LIMO. No. Way. She put on a sweet smile and replied bluntly with a "No."

"Oh, come on! You'll be late, Haru- chan." argued another voice from inside the limo. Kaoru, of course.

"Listen you guys, really... thank you for the offer. And yes, I will be late if you do not let me continue walking. Thanks again, but I refuse."

Haruhi began to walk again. Soon, she noticed the limo slowly driving beside her. 'Oh, come on.' she thought to herself.

"Please, go on ahead." she said, trying to be as nice as possible. But she felt it. A vein pop. If they didn't leave her alone... she'd explode with anger.

"Haruhi, it's not safe for a lady, such as yourself, to be walking alone."

She turned towards them, and with a striking glare, she shouted, "JUST GO!"

* * *

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

She shouted at us. I almost felt a bit hurt, until I realized that maybe she's the type that are annoyed easily. In that case, it was all my fault. I should probably apologize. "Haru-" I started, but was interrupted by her.

"Please! Go!" I stopped talking, and signaled for our limousine driver to continue. Well, we really pushed her buttons. Suddenly... I had a great idea. Something that would allow us to apologize, but would benefit Haruhi as well.

"Hikaru... are you just gonna let her go like that?" asked my twin brother. I smiled at him, ready to tell him my plan.

* * *

**At School**

Haruhi hurriedly opened the door to see that she was one of the first to arrive. Along with Kaoru and Hikaru.

There were also a few girls standing in the corner of the room, chatting away. She decided to go and talk to them until class started. As she made her way down the row of desks, she felt the sunlight on her face. She began to feel a bit nervous... but who wouldn't in this situation? After leaving her middle school friends for an elite school, she needed to start over. Of course, she applied at this school for a reason. To be a great lawyer like her mother. She was determined to make her dream come true, and she had the brains to do it.

"Hello... may I join you?" she asked, smiling sweetly. The girls stared at her with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Welfare.. disgusting." mumbled one of them. The other nodded her head and added, "Horrible facial features as well."

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

My heart sank. I've never been told such horrible things in my entire life. In middle school I had many friends. They would usually tell me that I was pretty... I mean, sure I've changed. I always

thought it was what's on the inside that mattered. As the girls walked away, I looked at my shoes. "She looks like a man." they giggled.

"HEY!"

I twitched. Oh please, don't interfere.

But it was already too late.

"How could you be such JERKS! Don't you know it's the personality that matters in a person?" shouted Hikaru.

"Just because you're wealthier than her, don't be feeling all high and mighty." added Kaoru.

The girls turned towards me, scowling. "What'd she do to you guys? I can't believe you're sticking up for that hag."

I couldn't believe that Tatsuki- sensei wasn't doing anything about this. I turned towards the teachers desk, but she was gone.

Of course. So now, I'm just going to sit here while being dissed and made fun of.

"Ew, you stuck-up snobs make me want to throw up." Hikaru grumbled, while grabbing my hand. "Let's go Haruhi."

I gave him my most confused face ever. Where? What? WHY? "Hikaru..?"

He smirked and lead me past the girls, glaring at them.

* * *

**In The School Yard**

It was a beautiful day. Not too hot, not too cold.. it was just right. Warm with a slight breeze.

He held my hand and wouldn't let go. It was my first time feeling like this around a boy...

"Wait... feeling like WHAT?" I accidently questioned my own thoughts out loud.

"Huh..?" asked Hikaru. However, he seemed to blow it off and kept on dragging me.

"I meant, where exactly are we going?"

He looked me directly in the eyes. "You'll see."

My heart seemed to skip a beat. I can't even believe that a boy I met yesterday was making me blush.

We sat down underneath the same large, green tree as yesterday. The leaves were quietly bustling. (A/N: if that's possible! XD)

He let out a sigh. I decided that I should thank him for sticking up for me, though, I would have been fine without it.

"Hikaru... thanks." I said, shyly.

* * *

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I felt like leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. I've never met a girl that could make my heart jump... just at her blushing face.

Not only that, but she has a great personality. Usually cute, smart... and she isn't afraid to tell someone off. I think I really like this one.

"Don't apologize. Those girls needed to be set straight. Also, I'm sorry about this morning."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm grumpy in the morning." she giggled. I turned away hiding my blush.

I then turned to face Haru, still smiling... and I reached out to take off her glasses.

Wow... I knew she was cute.. but...

I think I died on the spot.

* * *

There you have it! I hope that this chapter was better than the first one. :)  
Please leave me reviews! Criticism welcome :D Btw, was this one an okay length?


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone (: I'm so sorry for such a long wait on this chapter. My life has been craaaazy._

_Hopefully you enjoy! I've got writers block x.x;!!_

**Chapter 3: My Second Day (still)**

**06/27/09 ~ 08/05/09 --**** busy in between ^^;**

**

* * *

**

**Haruhi's P.O.V. (Still outside, under the tree)**

"Oh, don't worry. I'm grumpy in the morning." I laughed. _Well... not really. I'm just annoyed easily. But I guess it's better to not mention that. _Hikaru turned away, seemingly blushing.

_Wow.. Hikaru's kind of cute_. I blushed a little, smiling. Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach.

_I can't believe I'm even thinking this way... gross_. Then, he unexpectedly reached both of his hands towards my face. _Whoa.. what?! _I blushed, realizing that he was only reaching to take off my thin, black glasses. I felt a sweat drop. Who would blame me?

I noticed his facial expression changed from a smile to.. well honestly, it was just _blank_. Usually, I'd probably just say he looked "disappointed" or "bored." but that wasn't it. I just... couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe... shock?

* * *

**No one's P.O.V. **(lol ^.^;)

Hikaru whipped out his cell phone, his fingers texting faster than any girl you could think of. _"Man, he could win some kind of speed texting competition.." _thought Haruhi. Suddenly he paused, looking down at Haruhi. She still didn't have her glasses on and so she was kind of squinting to see him. Hikaru sent the text, looked down at his lap, grabbed the glasses that lie there... and SNAP. Haruhi's jaw literally dropped to the ground, her eyes as wide as ever.

"WHAT THE HELL, HIKARU-KUN?!"

He leapt to his feet, grabbing Haruhi's hand.. and together they ran ---Haruhi being dragged--- through the bright green grass, towards the school entrance gates."Where are we going! What are you thinking? I'm like, blind without my glasses! What in the world is going on?" cried Haruhi. Hikaru sweat dropped and smiled a little. "Just trust me, Haru-chan. It's... me and Kaoru's way of saying thank you."

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

"FOR WHAT?!" I screamed, "And.. are we skipping school? I cannot skip school!"

A black limo abruptly sped around the corner and screeched to a halt right in front of us.

Hikaru opened the door and gently pushed me forward. No way in hell.

I took two steps forward and turned back, attempting to run away. Unfortunately, Hikaru is a little too strong. As he pushed me into the car seat the only thought going through my mind was "This is worse than Kidnap!"

"Could you... turn on some music p-please?" stuttered Hikaru. I guess he really felt my glare. Good.

I don't know WHAT he's doing... but he's going to pay for this. I really, really can't skip school. I promised my mother that I wouldn't skip.. ever! Worst of all I have no idea what's going on. Why he broke my glasses, where we're going, whether we'll be back at school before it ends.. I've so many questions.

Suddenly, the limo jolted to a stop. I breathed a sigh of relief. Where ever he was taking me... well, we must have been there. I was alone in the back seat, Hikaru walked around the limo to open my door for me. I was kind of scared. I barely knew this kid... and despite being slightly attracted to him.. I had no reason to ditch school for whatever reason he could possibly come up with. I know that he wouldn't hurt me...

A small gust of wind blew at me from the opened door. I fidgeted with my seat belt, trying to get it to unbuckle. No luck. I sighed. Looking up at Hikaru, I noticed him stifling a laugh. He reached over and pushed down, instantly making me feel super weak. With one tiny snapping sound, I was up and out of the vehicle. I didn't look where I was going... I just ran. It didn't last for long. Of course he caught me, picked me up... and took me to his _home_.

I gasped, taking in the huge, beautiful mansion. Antiques and expensive furniture & accessories everywhere I looked. "THIS is where you LIVE?" I paused to take it all in, "Breathe, sleep, & eat?"

"Yes," answered Hikaru, obviously amused. "And speaking of breathing... BREATHE."

I flushed... but did as told. "Follow me," he said, leading the way up a stair case.

"Umm, to where exactly?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable in this humongous house that did not belong to me. "My room."

"Absolutely not!" I said, beginning another fit. Suddenly, from behind me, someone lifted me up and carried me off to my doom. "NO!" I shrieked, "Put me down! Let me go!"

"Honestly, Haruhi calm down," called Hikaru, already in the room. How could he let someone I don't even know carry me around his house? I was growing a larger disliking to him every second.

"How can I _calm down_?" I snapped. Stupid, stupid boy. He smiled at me once I was put back on my feet. I spun around to stare at what I thought would be some kind of butler, but wasn't. He was still a teenager... not too much older than us. He had blonde, sort of messy hair, purple-ish eyes and a huge grin spread across his face. "Haruhi-chan," He greeted me, casually, like I was an old friend.

"Weird person with a goofy smile," I nodded, greeting him back. He frowned.

I heard a huge outburst of laughter from Hikaru. I whipped my head toward him. "Oh, Haruhi. You're hilarious," He chuckled. _Not really. You could hardly call that a joke._

"_Actually_, my name is Tamaki Souh," interrupted the blonde bimbo. "Pleased to meet you."

"Oh no," I replied, "The pleasures all mine." I smiled an obviously fake smile, but that seemed to "please" him even more.

"Now, can someone—" I shot a glare at Hikaru, "please tell me what I am doing HERE and not at school?" I felt myself get angrier by the second. How could I ever have even thought that maybe I like this stupid guy?! "Haruhi-chi," the blonde guy, or... "Suoh-kun" started. "Please, do not be angry. Especially at Hikaru-sama." Haruhi-_chi?_ Hikaru-_sama? _Who the heck is this guy?

"Haruhi-chan, you _do _remember when I was texting someone under that tree, right?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh, yeah... what was so urgent, anyway? I've never seen someone text so fast in my life."

He snuck a glance at Souh-kun. "I was telling _him _to be prepared fo—"

Suddenly, someone burst through the doors. The huge gust of wind made the red curtains go flying... _Hmm, red... I never really got a good look at this room. _I looked around some more. There was a huge mirror that was attached to a desk with a red chair beside it. It had a salon-like look. There were some scissors, make-up...and OH NO! No way! I-I'm just letting my imagination run wild.. there is no way...

"HIKA-CHAN!" Hollered the new addition to our little group. He was super short, again, blonde hair... he looked just like an elementary school kid. He even had a pink bunny stuffed animal. "Is _this _the cutie you were talking about?" he said, pointing at me. Man, what a happy-go-lucky kid. It almost seemed as if flowers were floating around his head. I must be crazy.

Hikaru's face went bright red and he began scrambling for words. "I-I never said that! I just said... I said that she was a good candidate for a make-over!" And as soon as he said it... his hands flew up to his mouth. We both let out a huge gasp. "I thought so! You made me skip school for a _MAKE-OVER_?" I almost shouted. He smiled, letting a sweat drop. "Listen, I don't mean that you're not already... pretty... It's just that, you have the potential to be so much more!"

I sighed. "Whatever. Do your worst." I mean, if I don't let him get his way now, he may abduct me from school again. Or worse, my own home. Might as well let him get his way now. He smiled, widely.

"Okay! Tamaki-kun, get the uniform," He ordered. "Oh, and Honey-sempai... why did you come, again?"

"Honey-_SEMPAI?_" I gaped. They all chuckled.

"Yep, I'm small! Ne, Haru-chan?!" Honey giggled. Oh great, more nicknames. Oh well... he's cute.

I smiled a bit. "Sure are." Everyone else smiled too. "See," muttered Hikaru, "What'd I tell ya?"

"Right... Honey-sempai, you didn't answer me." Honey danced around me and plopped down at a small round table. "To watch... and eat cake of course!"

* * *

_So there you have it, folks. I promise the next chapter will be started right away & I'll try my best to make it SUPER long! I feel so bad about making you all wait so long... and not to mention this story isn't really going anywhere right now XD Ughh this was sooo short D: SORRRYYYY!!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, everyone. Wow I started writing_

_20 days after my last update... :o_

**Chapter 4: My Second Day (...STILL)**

**08/25/09**

**

* * *

**

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

"Please, sit down, Haruhi-chan." Hikaru said, gesturing to the red chair. I looked at him, sighing.

"If... you leave me alone at school from now on I'll allow it."

"But.. Haru-chan!" argued, Honey Sempai, "Hika-chan wants to be your friend! We all do. Plus, he only wants to make you more cute" he grinned. I don't know what it is up with this kid, but he's definitely good at persuading people... "Fine, do what you want."

"YAY!" They both shouted at once. I could just feel a head ache coming on. But, thinking about what Honey said... Maybe having friends wouldn't be so bad. Not only that, but I'm sure the girls in our class will accept me if I don't look so poor. I'm just not sure about wearing a dress!

Hikaru spun the chair around so that it was not facing the mirror. As I sat down, he said "I'm going to leave the chair facing the wall so your new look will be a surprise, okay?" I nodded my head.

He reached for a pair of shiny, silver hairdressing scissors. They looked really expensive. He examined my hair for a few minutes and quickly, but careful began snipping away. I watched the little brown strands of hair flutter towards the ground. _I'm getting kind of nervous.._

Before I knew it Tamaki Souh was back. "The dress?" asked Hikaru.

"Actually... they don't have any at the moment. They're waiting for next year to buy more."

"What?"

"Hikaru! Don't get angry. This is a good opportunity for Haru-chan to wear cute clothes to school!"

My eyes went wide at this suggestion, but I knew that this was part of the make-over... so I kept my mouth shut. I also had to try my best to fit in at school. Hikaru looked deep in thought. Soon enough, as though a light bulb had flickered on above his head, he whispered, "I've got it."

He then pulled out his cell again. I took this chance to see him in action. It never fails to amuse me how fast some people text message. Once he was done we all just stood there. Besides Honey- Sempai, anyway, who was busy polishing off another cake. Man, he can eat! Suddenly, Hikaru's phone went off. "She says she'll be right over with some outfits. Once her break starts, anyway" he read aloud. Huh? Who will be back...?

"Who will?" I asked, out loud this time.

"My mom, of course." Of course, as if it was obvious... we just met. I didn't even know if he had a mom or not. "She works in the fashion profession" He continued.

"Oh, that is really cool" I replied. I definitely meant it, too.

"Yeah... so what does your mother do?" he asked. I looked at my feet.

"Actually, my mother was a lawyer... before she passed away."

Everyone stared at me. "I'm sorry I asked such a thing, Haruhi. If I had known.."

"It's perfectly okay. It happened when I was really young. You couldn't possibly have known,"

I smiled. "Yeah." He said, nodding.

"Well! Ready to see yourself?" asked Souh-kun.

"Sure" I replied. It's now or never! Oh, wait... I have to squint to see.

"Umm, before that... do you plan to buy me new glasses?"

Hikaru froze. "Oh right, Tamaki... contacts."

"Sure, coming up!" Souh-kun smiled. (A/N: Let's just forget about prescriptions, lol!)

"Uhh, sorry about breaking your specs, Haruhi-chan.." muttered Hikaru.

I giggled. "Well, I guess its fine as long as you supply me with contacts."

He nodded and smiled. _I really like his smile... when it's genuine, of course._

"HIKARUU!!" screamed someone from outside his bedroom door,

"I'm coming in!" It was a woman's voice. It must be his mother. Soon, I discovered that I was right. A tall, slender, beautiful woman burst through the door. Her orange-brown hair swaying back and forth with her movements... I definitely see where Kaoru and Hikaru get their good looks!

I immediately noticed her hands full of shopping bags. "Ah, yes... I'm sure the sizes I picked out will fit perfectly." She nodded obviously proud of herself. "Fujioka- san, correct?"

"Ah, yes." I smiled. She also smiled. I had my doubts about her getting the correct sizes... who could be that right on? "Woman's intuition." She said, answering my question. Wait... I didn't say anything?

"I'm sure you were wondering how I could be so magnificent. I mean, getting your sizes right without even knowing you." Is this woman psychic or something?

"Please, mom. Don't flatter yourself. If I hadn't given you a description of Haruhi you would have been completely lost." Hikaru piped up and his mother guffawed. Their relationship made me laugh.

"Well! Fujioka-san, please try on one of these outfits," said Mrs. Hitachiin. She pointed through the door to another across the hallway. She passed me a shopping bag at random on my way out. "Thank you very much for everything!" I smiled. "Oh... and please, call me Haruhi." I said, winking.

Holy... even their bathrooms are huge. Once I was finished changing, making sure to NOT look in the mirror, (I didn't want to ruin it!) I made my way across the hall and back into Hikaru-kun's room.

"Wow!" cried Honey-sempai. Everyone else stood there looking pleased and or shocked. It kind of made me smile. Hopefully I'll fit in more at school! "Here are some contacts, Haruhi-chan," said Souh-kun. He held them out for me to grab. "Ah, thanks." I replied. I walked over to the mirror and slipped them in.

I then blinked a few times and stepped back a couple steps. Staring back at me from the mirror was a completely different person from before. I touched my hair, felt my face... "Wow.." was the only word I could think of to express how I felt. "Haruhi-chan, do you like the outfit I picked out?" asked Hikaru's mom. I smiled and nodded my head. "It's really cute. Thank you again." I sort of felt guilty for freaking out about this whole thing. I'm sure Hikaru wasn't just using me as a test subject or the like. I turned to face him and I smiled a huge smile. He returned it and made his way over to where I stood. I practically jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. "I know I was against this but... and I don't mean to brag but...! Can you just imagine the look on those girls' faces when they see me tomorrow?" I laughed.

* * *

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I instantly blushed bright red. She's so cute... too cute! _Well, might as well enjoy the moment._ I hugged her back, laughing along with her. "Definitely."

"How sweet, Hikaru has a GIRLFRIEND!" Mrs. Hitachiin screeched.

Haruhi and I instantly let go of each other. "N-No! It's not like that!" we both yelled in unison.

She looked disappointed for a few seconds but instantly perked up. "For now." She winked.

I sweat dropped and looked down at Haruhi. She was blushing madly. How cute.

"Uh...umm I think I should go h-home now." She stuttered, scratching her cheek.

"So soon? Why not stay for dinner, Haruhi-chan?" offered my mom.

"Yeah..." I shyly agreed. Wait? "_Shyly_"... that is so unlike me. Haruhi seemed to be in deep thought.

"Honestly, I would love to... but I think I should get home. I'm making supper tonight."

Everyone said good-bye to Haruhi-chan and I helped her find her way to the door.

"Your house is so big. It's amazing..." she smiled. I nodded. It really is, I guess.

"Yeah, well I'll help you with these bags and accompany you home." I said, picking up some bags in one hand and more in the other. "Oh, thanks. I could take some?" she offered.

"No, it's alright." I replied, winking. _That_ _should make her heart beat a little faster._

"Hey Hikaru! How come you ditched school?" asked Kaoru, coming from behind us.

"Oh, hey... I skipped to give Haruhi-chan a make-over." I said, pointing to Haruhi. She blushed.

Kaoru smiled hugely. "Wow! Nice work, bro. She looks great!" he said, lightly punching my shoulder.

"I know. I'm great. I really can't wait to see the reactions of those snobby bitc-"; I started to say... forgetting Haruhi-chan was there. I sweat dropped. "Snobs."

* * *

I couldn't stop looking at Haruhi the whole way to her house. I knew that all she needed was a little bit of a fix up. I mean, she was NOT ugly before. She was cute. Now, she was cute AND fashionable!

I'm quite proud of my work. "Hikaru-kun... I'd like to apologize." whispered, Haruhi.

"Wha? Why?" I replied. She fiddled with her fingers for a few seconds and then looked up at me.

"Well, I think that I've been really mean lately. I know we just met and maybe I'm giving off the impression that I hate you... I just want you to know that I don't." She began, "I had this crazy thought that having friends would interfere with school. You proved my theory correct... but I had a lot of fun today." I thought about her confession thoughtfully. Honestly, I found that her personality was really cute. I don't mind her being rude or rejecting me (as a friend), because I'm also like that. I may not be the nicest kid around but I do have feelings and I do care about people. Well, mostly friends and family. I could care-less about the rest. "Haruhi-chan, believe me. I never thought you exactly hated me. Why the sudden change of heart, though?" I asked. She brushed her bangs aside and looked me in the eyes again.

"I feel that you're a caring person. I don't want to ruin a friendship with someone who truly cares for me. Instead of shoving you and Kaoru away... I'd like to be friends." She muttered, and quickly looked away. Man, she's cute. I immediately broke out in laughter. "Okay. Friends it is" I said, holding out my hand for her to shake. She giggled and shook my hand. "Excuse me, Hikaru-sama, we're here." interrupted our driver. "Oh! One second, Haruhi." I said, opening my door to get out. I fast walked around the vehicle and opened her door for her. This time her seat belt was already unbuckled so I didn't need to help her. _Darn. _

"Thanks again, Hikaru-kun. I'll see you at school tomorrow" she said, smiling. I nodded and went around to the trunk to unload the clothes.

"Umm! Hikaru-kun... please tell your mom that I really don't feel comfortable taking all of these clothes for free..."

I looked down at her and smiled. "It's fine Haruhi, trust me." She blushed and nodded.

"Still... if there's anything I can do... let me know." she muttered. We walked up the steps to her apartment door and she opened it. I quickly set the bags down in the entrance and stepped back outside. "Well, see you tomorrow" I mumbled, "Bye."

"Good-bye, have a nice night" she replied.


	5. Author's Note & Ch Preview

**

* * *

Author's Note**

_Hello, everyone :) Sorry if you were expecting another chapter..._

_Okay, so I've been getting some reviews saying things like;_

_"Hikaru is too mature", "Haruhi giggles WAY too much", "Haruhi is too ooc.."_

_I just want to say that I am trying my best. I know that you guys are just trying to_

_help and give me tips but I do not take criticism well.. (as you can see xD)_

_I'm honestly running out of ideas. Of course Haruhi will go to school the next day_

_and blow the pants off of everyone, but after that I'm stumped. I think I'm just going to_

_stick to _reading_ fanfictions instead of _writing_ them. If I get enough reviews_

_I'll probably continue the story. If you guys could review some ideas and_

_tell me what you'd like to see happen in the story that would be awesome!_

_Or if anyone would like to take this story (giving me credit for the first 4 chapters)_

_and work off of it that would be okay too. I don't really know how to go about it though.._

_I'm really busy at the moment renovating and cleaning and preparing for school._

_And of course once school starts for me (Wednesday) updates on the story would probably_

_come even slower than they already are. Which would definitely suck for you guys._

_I'm for sure sticking to drawing and reading. No more writing for me xD_

_Oh right, I've read that Author's Notes aren't allowed ._

_I guess I'll put a preview below for the next chapter..._

_But are previews allowed? ^^; Oh well._

* * *

Haruhi waved good-bye to Hikaru and closed the front door. She quickly put the shopping bags aside and walked over to the fridge, beginning to prepare supper. "Dad is going to be really surprised when he sees me... not to mention really happy." she thought. After getting all of the ingredients out for dinner she went to set the table, which was pretty easy considering they were a family of two. Haruhi chopped up some carrots and plopped them into the stew she was making. She stirred the stew for a bit and then went to relax. Kneeling beside her mom's photo she decided to tell her about her crazy day. "Hi mom, I'm really sorry about skipping school today" she began, "It was all Hikaru-kun's fault. He wanted to give me a make-over..." she paused, letting out a tiny chuckle. "I know, how dumb. I'm grateful for him and Kaoru, though. I think we'll get along well," she smiled. "I met his mom today. She's really... something."

**Review Review Review!**

**I need help D:**


	6. Chapter 5

_Oh dear... to this day I am still getting reviews on this story. _

_I hope you can all forgive me and my well, hiatus. _

_I know how completely terrible it is to get into a story; to throughly enjoy it_

_ and then see that is hasn't been updated in like 2 years. D:_

**Chapter 5: My Third Day (...Finally!)**

**03/ 06/11**

**

* * *

**

Haruhi waved good-bye to Hikaru and closed the front door. She quickly put the shopping bags aside and walked over to the fridge, beginning to prepare supper.

"Dad is going to be really surprised when he sees me... not to mention really happy." she thought. After getting all of the ingredients out for dinner she went to set the table, which was

pretty easy considering they were a family of two. Haruhi chopped up some carrots and plopped them into the stew she was making. She stirred the stew for a bit and then went to relax.

Kneeling beside her mom's photo she decided to tell her about her crazy day. "Hi mom, I'm really sorry about skipping school today" she began, "It was all Hikaru-kun's fault. He wanted to

give me a make- over..." she paused, letting out a tiny chuckle. "I know, how dumb. I'm grateful for him and Kaoru, though. I think we'll get along well," she smiled. "I met his mom today.

She's really... something."

Suddenly the front door opened and clicked close. "I'm home!" called Mr. Fujioka. He walked into the room to see Haruhi kneeled down in front of the picture of her mom.

"Welcome home, dad" she said, with a slight smile on her face.

He began to sniff around the room, "Haruhi-chan, whatever you're making smells delicious... I'm starved!"

"Thanks, I suppose I'll have to finish it then." She got up from her spot on the floor and headed towards the kitchen area to continue making dinner.

"Wow, Haruhi! You sure look cute today..." squeeled her father. He danced towards her with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, thank you. My friend gave me a make-over. I thought you'd approve." she chuckled.

"You thought correct!"

Haruhi threw more vegetables into the soup and began to stir.

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

'I'm so tired,' thought Haruhi. 'There was too much excitment today for me to handle.' She looked over at her clock on the nightstand to see that it was 9:30 PM.

"Looks like it'll be an early night for me." And with that said, she plopped onto her comfortable bed and snuggled into her sheets. Her eyelids began to feel quite heavy, she yawned and

very quickly drifted off into dreamland. She didn't even hesitate to worry about how her big debut at school tomorrow would go.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

While Haruhi was asleep, Hikaru was wide awake in bed. He growned, a horrible feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.

"Hikaru, stop worrying and go to sleep" mumbled Kaoru.

"I can't help it, Kaoru... I'm so nervous for her I could throw up!" Hikaru clutched his stomach dramatically.

"If I am this worried, can you imagine how she must feel? Poor Haruhi, tossing and turning... maybe even crying herself to sleep!"

"You're overracting. She looks beautiful, everyone will be complimenting her."

"I guess you're right" said Hikaru, yawning.

"I'm always right. Now good night."

* * *

"Haruhi-chan! Time to get up and ready for school" said Fujioka-san, sticking his head into her room and then scurrying off.

"Yeah" she turned over, yawned and then... it hit her. She sat up in bed quite abrubtly, clutching her stomach.

'Oh god, oh no. I'm so nervous. What are people going to say? Will they think I'm trying too hard?' She crawled out of bed and practically dragged herself into the shower.

'I just hope I can get ready by myself..."

After her shower Haruhi felt much better about everything. She dried her hair with her blow-dryer and only put on a light amount of make-up, just as Hikaru said.

She was supposed to look natural. This included a little bit of mascara, some eyeliner and gloss. She then reached into one of the bags of clothes and pulled out an outfit. It was a

sleeveless, navy-blue top, featuring colorful indigenous embroidery on the front scoop neck with inverted pleat accents. (A/N: For those who do not know, Indgenous=native) There was

also a pair of jean shorts that looked a little beat up, and some brown sandels. It was clear that Mrs. Hitachiin was going for a bohemian style. Haruhi didn't have time to look through a

ton of outfits to decide which one she liked best, so she threw this one on and looked into the mirror.

"Okay" she said, "So far so good. I look just like I did yesterday."

She grabbed her bag and stuffed her books and other necessities into it, then swung it over her shoulder. She walked into the kitchen area to see that her dad had made her some toast.

"Here you go, Haruhi-chan. Have a good day at school" winked Mr. Fujioka, as he passed her the toast.

"Thanks dad" she said, and headed out the door with the toast in her mouth.

* * *

_So, it's pretty darn short... but at least I updated! Yes? I will most likely write some more tomorrow.  
__Every time I get an email from Fanfiction for a +favourite story/author/etc. I just feel sooo guilty!_


End file.
